Solar Eclipse
by Psychic101
Summary: A Solar Eclipse makes its way to Santa Barbra. Shawn had just lost his girlfriend, and he's about to lose the one thing he needs to keep him and his job alive. His eyesight. Slightly AU


This Is for today's event of an Eclipse! Got this idea when my friend was looking at the Eclipse and he said he couldn't see anything for a little while. And then I thought. What if Santa Barbra was in view of a FULL solar eclipse? What if Shawn looked up and lost his sight?

In this story Juliet and Shawn had just broken up and she got together with Lassiter. Shawn lost his girlfriend, and then he loses the one thing he needs. His eyesight.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet were walking down the beach together. They were silent, made no eye contact and just walked.

"You have to move on Shawn," Juliet finally said.

"I know,"

"I've moved on. So it's time for you to as well." Juliet said and Shawn nodded. Juliet turned around and ran back to the other people in their little group. Shawn looked up at the sky and he saw the moon inching its way to the sun.

**1980**

"_Daddy! What dat?" Shawn asked pointing to the sky._

"_It's called an eclipse son." Henry said lifting Shawn up on his shoulders._

"_What dat?"_

"_It's when the moon covers the sun." Henry told Shawn. Henry looked up at Shawn's smiling face as Shawn watched the sky._

"_You can never look at the eclipse with your bare eyes Shawn," Henry said putting Shawn down._

"_Why?"_

"_You could hurt your eyes." Henry hugged Shawn close to his legs. Shawn's head was pressed in-between his father's legs as the sky slowly darkened. Shawn peeked up at the sky and saw the moon finally cover the sun. Henry felt Shawn's head move and he placed his hand against the back of Shawn's head. Shawn's head moved so he couldn't see anything. Soon Shawn felt another hand on his head and he smelled his mother's perfume. Shawn wrapped his tiny arms around Henry's legs. Henry looked down and hugged Shawn closer to him._

"_You can look now Shawn," Henry said and Shawn broke away. Maddie picked Shawn up and held him on her hip._

"_I wove you daddy and I wove you mommy," Shawn said laying his head on his moms shoulder. From their back porch they could see the ocean and the eclipse perfectly._

"_I love you too Shawny," Maddie said and she smiled at Henry who smiled back at her. The two parents had leaned in and they kissed._

**2012**

One of Shawn's best memories had been during an eclipse. Shawn sat in the sand and looked up at the sky. Soon Henry joined Shawn and they sat side by side in the sand.

"I love you dad," Shawn mumbled and Henry looked at his son.

"I love you too son." Henry told him and Shawn looked at his dad. They stared at each other as the moon covered the sun.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Gus watched as Juliet came back to the tent and Shawn continued to walk down the beach alone. Soon the sky started to darken and Henry jogged to Shawn. Everyone else watched as Henry sat next to Shawn and they said something's. When the moon covered the sun, Gus watched Juliet watch Shawn. Henry put an arm around Shawn's neck and they both looked up without glasses. Gus was worried for a moment as the Spencer's looked directly at the sun.

"What are they doing?" Gus whispered to himself. Henry looked away and he blinked rapidly at Shawn. Shawn's eyes were still focused on the moon and sun. Henry said something to Shawn and he held up two fingers in front of Shawn's face. Shawn said something and Henry's eyes went wide. Gus couldn't take it anymore and he ran over to Shawn who was still focusing on the eclipse.

"Mr. Spencer what?" Gus started but Henry shook his head.

"Its dark dad," Shawn said softly and Gus sighed. Others soon joined them.

"I know its dark son," Henry told Shawn and Shawn nodded. The sun and the moon started to part and soon the sun was completely visible. Shawn's face was still pointed upwards toward the sun and he blinked once.

"Look away," Henry whispered and Shawn's head moved until his eyes were resting on Henrys. Henry saw a change in his son's eyes. They were no longer dark green but a very dull green almost grey.

"Gosh." Buzz whispered when he saw Shawn's eyes.

"It was beautiful dad," Shawn mumbled and Henry nodded. It was like Shawn and Henry were alone on the beach. They didn't acknowledge the surrounding of co-workers.

"Can… Can he see?" Karen asked Henry continued to look into Shawn's eyes.

"Was it really?" Henry questioned and Shawn nodded.

"Best thing I've ever seen," Shawn whispered and Henry put two fingers up.

"How many fingers?" Shawn frowned and he stuck out his hand. He felt around until he found Henry's fingers and Shawn touched them.

"Three," Henry sighed and looked at his own hand. Two fingers were sticking up his pinky and his middle.

"He's blind," Juliet gasped and Shawn looked back up at the sky.

"No Shawn. No." Henry put a hand on Shawn's head and he turned his son's head.

"Its really dark now dad. I can't see anything." Shawn said.

"I bet it is son." Henry gulped and looked at his only child "Shawn?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I love you. No matter what," Henry said and Shawn gave a smile.

"I love you too dad."


End file.
